


Koszmar Deucaliona

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Sterek w tle, miniatura, prompt, wyzwaniowe AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Fandom: DowolnyPairing: tak lub nie (zależy od autora)Zadaniem jest napisanie ficka, w którym czarny charakter śpiewa kołysankę.Ilość słów: do 1kTermin: do 15 stycznia (21:00)Do 3 głosów lub 30 stycznia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jedźmy, nikt nie woła](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333626) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate). 
  * Inspired by [Morduj, morduj, gwiazdko ma...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335597) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia). 
  * Inspired by [Straszna ta klisza w sepii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335423) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016) in the [liga_pojedynkow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/liga_pojedynkow) collection. 



> Deucalion porywa syna Dereka i Stilesa, by skłonić alfę do dołączenia do jego watahy alf. Nie przewidział jednak tego, że dziecko alfy i omegi iskry będzie naprawdę trudnym przeciwnikiem.
> 
> Tekst pojedynkowy.  
> Dziękuję euphorii, Marley oraz winchesters_soulmate za wspaniałą zabawę :)  
> Proszę o przeczytanie tekstu mojego oraz pozostałych uczestników i ocenę. Wybieracie tekst, który się wam podobał najbardziej. Nie ma remisów. Wybieracie jeden tekst.
> 
> Zapraszamy również do korzystania z kolekcji do własnych wyzwań.

\- … Mój tata mnie uwolni, zobaczysz! Przyjdzie tu i porozrywa was na strzępy! Udusi was waszymi własnymi flakami! Tata jest najsilniejszym i najszybszym alfą na świecie! Pokona was…! - Uprowadzony malec nie przestawał gadać. I choć z początku niezmiernie to Deucaliona bawiło, po godzinie zaczęło być irytujące, a po dwóch doprowadzało do szału nawet jego najbardziej cierpliwe alfy. A najgorsze było to, że nijak nie dało się gówniarza uciszyć. Alfa, która ośmieliła się spoliczkować dzieciaka, padła u jego stóp z roztrzaskaną czaszką, uderzona zaklęciem ochronnym.

Głupia krowa. 

To było do przewidzenia, że Stilinski – omega, która urodziła tego dzieciaka w jakiś sposób zabezpieczyła go przed porwaniami. Hale doskonale wiedział, co robił, wybierając sobie iskrę na partnera i ojca swoich młodych.

\- Zamknij się! – warkną Aiden, dopadając związanego dzieciaka. Po chwili odskoczył od niego z krzykiem, trzymając się za ramie, które trzymało się na szczątkach kości i mięsni. 

\- Idioci – powiedział pod nosem alfa alf, kręcąc głową na głupotę członków swojej watahy. 

Podszedł do dziecka i uklęknął obok niego z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. 

\- Bardzo cię za niego przepraszam. Aiden jest agresywnym, niecierpliwym szczeniakiem, który pomimo wieku nie jest mądrzejszy od trzylatka. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się kpiąco na jego słowa, nie spuszczając jednak z niego uważnego spojrzenia. 

Mądry dzieciak. 

\- Ty za to jak na swój wiek jesteś niezwykle inteligentny. Ile masz lat? Cztery? Pięć? 

\- Sześć – burknął oburzony chłopiec. 

\- Sześć? – Udał zdziwienie. – W takim razie jesteś już dużym wilkiem. 

Dzieciak potaknął, rumieniąc się na policzkach. 

To było do przewidzenia. 

\- Powiedz mi, czy nie jesteś może głodny, albo nie chce ci się może pić? Ci idioci z pewnością cię nawet o to nie zapytali. A przecież jesteś naszym gościem.

\- Gościem? – prychnął dzieciak, szarpiąc się w więzach. – W dość dziwaczny sposób traktujecie gości. Mój tatuś nigdy nie witał w taki sposób przedstawicieli innych watah.

\- Tak. – Nachylił się bliżej malca, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Z tym, że ci goście zapewne nie chcieli skłonić twojego taty do tego, żeby do nich dołączył. 

\- Próbowali. Jednak nie byli na tyle tępi, by próbować porywać mnie, czy tatusia. – Gówniarz wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy Deaucalion się na niego zamachnął, powstrzymując się w ostatnim momencie. Alfa alf ryknął rozjuszony i uderzył w pierwsze, co napotkał. Pech chciał, że był to Bogu ducha winny członek jego watahy.

Młody Hale śmiał się widząc jego złość i bezradność. 

\- Jestem już zmęczony. Zaśpiewaj mi kołysankę – powiedział malec po chwili.

\- Co? – Deaucalion zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Zaśpiewaj mi kołysankę. 

\- Nie. 

\- Zaśpiewaj.

\- Nie! – warknął, błyskając w stronę dzieciaka czerwonymi tęczówkami. Ten na to ułożył usteczka w podkówkę i wybuchnął głośnym płaczem. 

\- Przestań!

\- Zaśpiewaj!

Alfa zwiesił ramiona zrezygnowany. Nie miał już sił walczyć ze szczeniakiem. 

\- A obiecujesz, że będziesz cicho?

Malec potaknął gorliwie.

Deucalion westchnął i zaczął śpiewać - “Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are…”

\- Nie umiesz śpiewać.

\- Mam rozumieć, że ty potrafisz lepiej? 

\- Oczywiście. Posłuchaj…

 

Gdy godzinę później Derek wpadł wraz z watahą Hale do magazynu, zastał swojego syna siedzącego nad śpiącym Deucalionem. Spojrzał na dziecko zdezorientowany.

\- No co? Wujek Deu nie potrafił śpiewać kołysanek. Musiałem go tego nauczyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę pisać, co to za kołysanka :)


End file.
